Don Slime
Summary Tier: 5-B | 4-C Name: Don Slime Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 216 years old Classification: Food Spirit, Former Appetite Demon's of Ichiryu Attack Potency: Large Planet level (could have killed Neo if not for its special consumption ability and can summon meteorites that can supposedly destroy the planet) | Possibly Star level+ (defeated Neo in the past and was one of the strongest in the Red Universe) Range: Beyond Large Planetary Range (hundred thousands of kilometers) Speed: Relativistic+ (could match Neo) | Possibly Faster than Light Durability: Large Planet level, regeneration and being a spirit also makes him difficult to kill | Possibly Star level+ Lifting Strength: Possibly Class E (can easily leap into space and crush a moon with sheer recoil) Striking Strength: At least Class ZT+, possibly Class YT with his Don Knife and Fork | Possibly Class TnT+ Stamina: Very High (capable of using many earth-shattering attacks in succession, could survive even when his body torn apart or without a head) Standard Equipment: Don Knife and Don Fork Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant with a plethora of experience (he stated that he once ruled the entire universe billions of years ago) Weakness: Cannot use his true potential and full power if he isn't in control of a powerful host like Ichiryū Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Swordsmanship -Enhanced Senses -Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), -Regeneration (High-level) -Fire Manipulation (Basic/Low-level) -Wind Manipulation (Basic-level) -Earth Manipulation (Basic-level) -Non-corporeal as a Food Spirit -Can create copies of himself (at least as a Food Spirit) -Can possess the body of anyone who selects him as a host -Can manipulate his cells into almost anything (with his enhanced cells, he is capable of manipulating his cells and create copies of nearly any living being as well as any object. By using his power to create copies of almost anything on an extreme cellular level) -Power Leap (can leap at least tens of thousands of kilometers into the space) -Can summon a giant meteorite potent enough to destroy a huge planet -Can fire blasts of appetite energy from his mouth -Can create a miniature supernova by condensing an enormous amount of mass into a single point Key: Asarudy's Body | Prime Don Slime Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human, or in the case of all Capture Beasts, an animal with increased physical capabilities, and taste. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. ⦁'Meteorite': Don Slime can summon a meteorite from space by crossing his Don Fork and Knife. ⦁'Black Lightning' (Kuroi Inazuma): Swinging down his knife, Don calls down black lightning. ⦁'Jet Black Tornado' (Shikkoku no Tatsumaki): With a swing of his knife, Don creates a twister to trap his opponent. ⦁'Black Grater' (Kuro no Oroshigane): Don raises a bed of spikes. :⦁'Tornado Grater (Tatsumaki Oroshi): With Jet Black Tornado, Don drags his opponent along the spikes.' ⦁'Rain Down - Torrential Disaster' (Furisosoge - Saigai Gōu): Don enlarges his muscles, covers his arms in meteors, and then calls down a storm of meteors. ⦁'Supernova': Don is able to create a small, unstable star by condensing an enormous amount of mass into a single point. He claims that the resulting supernova could easily destroy a planet. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: